minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Neighbors
Book a discovery session -''Written by Shrautsticks- 'I hope you enjoy!! So, it appears I have some neighbors. I never really bothered welcoming them pleasantly because I know their dangerous. Some of you may be thinking that I’m being rude, or to judgmental but if that’s the case then I think your being to judgmental. Hey, I’m just saying. Anyways, I encountered these guys when I was wandering in an abandon mineshaft searching for loot in one of my single-player worlds. I found a minecart with a chest, I opened it, I found two diamonds, a sharpness III enchantment book, a saddle, two name tags, and a ton of rotten flesh. I felt good about my discovery and was going to search for more stuff when I heard an explosion coming from the overworlds surface. I froze, thinking of the possibilities: it couldn’t have been a creeper, there were none near me. TNT? No. How would it set off on its own? Okay, I’m being to stubborn. Time to investigate. I made my way out of the caves and walked over two my house. At least it WAS my house, I mean- it was destroyed. There were a few wooden blocks left and a giant meteor-like object made up of magma blocks where my house should have been that was half-way down into the ground. Now you probably think I was in shock or something such as that, but no. Based on, um…past experiences. That’s when I heard it. The sound of blocks breaking. Something was inside that magma block-thing. It was trying to get out. I quickly sprinted away and hid behind a tree and watched the series of stage events unfold from there. Out from the top came a strange entity. Its body resembled a regular player, and it had a nether rack texture on its arms and legs. As for its torso, its hard to explain. Just imagine a giant flame that connects four limbs together, you got that? And its head, well it seemed out of place. It was not more than a small magma cube. Literally, it was as if its head was a separate entity that attached to a large flaming torso with four nether-rack limbs. I guess I’m not to good at using descriptive writing, its kind of new to me. Just bear with it. Anyways, the entity hopped from the magma cylinder and onto the dirt ground. It crouched and took a few steps. And as you probably assumed as well, this entity was probably alien to this blocky world I was on. The strange entity looked around in the oddest way. Its head twisted round and round, looking up in down and its body was completely place and I swear I heard cracking. No, not from the fire body but from the neck! And hell, it made me flinch. I had no clue what was going on. All the sudden, three more of those little weirdos hopped out from the hole and began walking around! This was, despite I could process it very well, baffling. Never have I ever seen something so interesting. I wasn’t afraid but more curious. I stepped into view and took a few screen shots. The four entities ran off behind the magma meteor. I rushed after them and behind the meteor, but they were gone. I left the game and examined the screenshots and boy, was I pissed off. I couldn’t see them in the pictures. They were gone! Its like they were vampires, I was in the perfect position, they were within the frame, they just didn’t appear in the picture. I guess I wasn’t very welcoming to them and I felt kind of bad, but they destroyed my house, so they deserved it. I went back onto the world to see the meteor, but this time it was different. It had a double door and two windows. Grotesque looking vegetation that looked like it came from another planet surrounded their new home. I suddenly heard an eerie screeching noise coming from their, uh…their round magma block house. And I tore off my headphones in response. I felt like were ears were bleeding. The sound was so freaking loud that I could here even after I threw my headphones across the room. I put my hands on the keyboard and after taking a few steps backwards from the magma block house, the sound coming from my head phones came to an abrupt stop. I took a few steps forward. Bam! The sound was there again. I don’t know how those little pricks were making that awful noise, but I wasn’t going to give up. I disconnected my headphones and the Minecraft world was completely silent. I guess they didn’t want me coming to their home and I felt proud that I eliminated their annoying as hell defense. But what I didn’t know is that they had one more trick up their sleeve, or nether rack arm (cringe). I sprinted towards their house and within a few seconds I was falling into lava and then burning to crisp…they built a God forsaken lava moat around their house! I felt stupid. Very stupid. So stupid and angry that I wasn’t going to let those idiots get away with trolling me. But don’t think I’m a monster, I wasn’t going to kill them. Well, I mean I was just- continue reading. I used some commands to get me a full set of diamond armor, as well as some diamond tools. I didn’t really want to switch to creative because the challenge of dealing with an entity that is possibly out of this world was fun sounding. I strolled over to their house and stopped in my tracks. The lava moat was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly had an idea in my mind and dropped a single dirt block. As expected, it fell through the ground. I was impressed about how smart I was in that case. I guess the lava moat was invisible the whole time and that’s why I walked straight into the trap. I chuckled, and then proceeded to walk to their front door. I could see one of those nether rack alien creatures peeking down at me through one of the windows. I looked up at it, and then it dunked down. What an idiot, I thought. I opened the doors and casually walked inside like nothing was about to jump out at me. I thought I was badass, and I shouldn’t have underestimated those aliens. I was amazed about what I saw. No, more like flabbergasted. I quickly ran outside. The magma block meteor, it was small on the outside. But when you went inside it was practically like the inside of a mansion! I went back inside. In the center was a large spiraling glass cylinder filled with purple liquid. Surrounding it was some advanced looking computer systems lined with panels and buttons of all sorts. There was a button on the giant glass cylinder and I pressed it. A door opened, and the purple liquid didn’t gush out as I expected. I reluctantly walked in and braced for any kind of health depletion. Nothing happned, well, nothing to interesting. Instead, I was given invisibility and strength. It was nice and all, but nothing I would consider useful if you already have a life supply of enchanted golden apples. I swam up and pressed another button that was inside the cylinder containing purple liquid and a door opened to what seemed to be the seconed floor which appeared to be a hallway. The hallway was flashing multiple different colors at a quick speed which could give photosensitive people a serious seizure. I had to practically cover my eyes as I walked down the hall. I started slowing down as if I were walking on soul sand placed on ice. The hallway seemed to be getting longer and longer and I could see a door which looked like it was glitching violently was getting smaller. I suddenly began seeing multiple images appearing for half of seconed across the screen of those menacing nether rack creatures looking down on down to some contorted shape which reminded me of a pentagram. For once I was actually scared. Despite I didn’t have my headphones on I could hear faint horrid screaming of children in agony. My game was beginning to lag, I expected it to crash but it didn’t. I typed in the chat: You better stop this sh*t right now or I’m going to shove this diamond sword up all your asses! And everything stopped. The hallway went silent, the glitching upon the door dissipated, and the color upon the walls was a dull grey. I walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a completely white room. It almost looked like an abyss or something. The only thing I could in the room was a cake resting on the floor. I didn’t eat it because I was on full health and walked past it to do some more investigating. Off in the distance I see the four alien creatures, moving their heads up and down as if they were having a conversation. As I got closer they turned their heads to face me. Again, not their whole bodies, just their heads. I typed in the chat and: Alright, what in the actual f*** is going on? Ten seconds later, red bold letters appeared in the chat: '''This is our world now! And who decided that? I replied. We really hate you. Instead we could have become friends and ruled this world together, but you decided to try and expose us. Now, we are going to end your sorry ass. Sh*t, that escalated quickly. I whipped out my diamond sword, okay then, come at me. I was feeling very confident at the time but then something unexpected happned. Right after we finish our cake. Then…I was kicked from the server. How did they get admin rights? I tired to go back in to fight them, but they keep kicking me out. It’s been three f***king days now and they still aren’t ready to fight me. How long does it take then to eat one damn cake? Ugh, I suppose I should let go. I don’t need that world anyways. Minecraft is just a game. I’m just pissed off that I’ve been fooled by some stupid extraterrestrials. I guess making this post was an act of revenge. They didn’t want to be exposed after all. Yet there are so many things I want to know about them, and the choices I made ruined it all. I suppose I learned my lesson…whatever that lesson is. Every night when I try to sleep in my bed, I here faint screaming coming from my computer. I might as well consider them my new neighbors. Whatever makes me feel safe... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Long Pastas Category:Shrautsticks